The Marauders?
by iheartremus
Summary: A bit of my take on how the Marauders got their name, and why it stuck. Rating may go up...we'll see.


Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, unless stated otherwise in my A/N.

A/N: Hullo all. I had meant to start this fic after I finished another one, so as not to spread my fic writing time too thin, but a long ferry ride, and forgetfulness of the other plot lines caused me to begin. Don't expect too many updates until something else gets finished. 

This was inspired by the band McFly. For some time now, I've wondered at the uncanny resemblance between Sirius and Danny. Besides, Sirius always seemed the lead singer, guitarist type. Electric of course.

Another note: the fact that Sirius is in a band is the only evidence of it being inspired by McFly...I might use a song or two...but the events are entirely of my own imagination. :A/N

Sirius still remembered the first day his father had given him the guitar. At first he had shown little interest, which was surprising considering his unhealthy fascination with muggle music his mother so frequently complained of. As the years drew on, dust coats on the guitar grew less frequent, and finally disappeared altogether. By now, Sirius devoted nearly all his spare time to the guitar. But then came his letter. 

Sirius would not want to be misunderstood on this matter; he had been waiting for his Hogwarts letter all his life, but all the same, he knew that his time with the guitar would decrease severly when he had to start attending a full time school. 

On September 1st, 1971, Sirius gingerly placed the guitar in its case with a sense of foreboding. Already he knew that the guitar would see little use. Though he knew that all Hogwarts luggage was treated with the utmost care, he placed a hand drawn sticker on the case, and then another, and then another. His father stared at the case curiously, but refrained from comment. 

On arrival at the platform, all his things were piled haphazardly on a trolly, but the guitar was carried by none other than Sirius himself. Despite his multiple pleas, the guitar was not allowed to accompany him into the compartment. Sadly, he twiddled his thumbs, waiting for some diversion to come his way. He sulked for quite some time, until his melancholy mood was disrupted by the noisy intrusion of a slightly odd looking boy with messy black hair and round glasses. 

Hullo! What's this, sadsack?Bugger off.And why not?All the rest are full.Do you know, that if someone was slightly less intelligent than myself, they would have no clue what you're talking about?

The boy's smile faded slightly, but nevertheless retained his cheerful demeanor even while annoyingly obviously able to bear the full brunt of Sirius Black's Patented and Most Extremely Mortifying Insults. Sirius was peeved to say the least, and even more peeved at the intriguing qualities of the boy's quirky smile.  
_  
Probably a mudblood._

James Potter.

The boy extended his hand, and Sirius took it reluctantly. 

_So he's not mud. But he's the wrong sort anyway. The Potters never were very...mindful of certain important things._

Sirius Black.

His voice quivered with distrust, and although he knew that James heard it, Sirius couldn't be bothered to care. 

Hm. Nice name. What kind of stuff do you like Sirius?I didn't know we were on a first name basis, Potter. At any case, why should I tell you what I like?Typical, Black. Typical. I'm a drummer.And I suppose that you think you're the best in the world?Nar...how about you? Play any instruments?Cor...I always wanted to play guitar. Never could work out the fingers thing...

His feeble attempt at a chord in the air caused Sirius to smile in spite of himself.

Of course, any instrument that required skill would be beyond you, Potter. Anyone can tap out a rhythm.Not true. Not anyone.Right, but those who can't are even below you.

James's good nature deflated. Sirius was taken aback at the fire in his eyes.

Look Black. I've brought my kit to Hogwarts; they've given me permission to practice in a spare room. When we get there, I'll show you that there's more to drumming than tapping out a rhythm'.

Sirius rolled his eyes, and pretended to go to sleep.

...

Remus Lupin drummed his fingers nervously on the window sill. He had yet to find friends at Hogwarts, and seeing as no one seemed to want to share his train compartment, he was beginning to wonder if he ever would. As his sinking heart began to give up hope, a small, round boy with watery eyes stepped cautiously in.

Uh...there room in here?

It took a moment for Remus to get over his surprise, but soon enough he was welcoming the stranger in.

What's your name?Peter, Peter Pettigrew. Yours?I'm Remus Lupin.

The two boys sat, fairly uncomfortable, and on the edge of a very awkward silence. 

What do you like to do, Remus?Oh..I play cello...you?Classical guitar...but I'm not very good...Nah..I'm sure you are. Just keep practicing.No, honestly...you've never heard me play. I would have quit a thousand times before this, but Mum won't let me. Seems to think it's important or something.Well...it has been proven that those involved in musical pursuits have a more developed mind for things like Arithmancy.Well they mustn't have ever met me before.Nonsense. Just practice.How about you? Are you any good?I'd like to think I am...but there's so many more people who are better than me...I really need to work hard to catch up. Most of the other cello players I know started at a much younger age.I'm sure you're brilliant.

Remus offered a noncommittal shrug for an answer and quickly changed the subject.

...

When at last the train reached Hogsmeade station, the first years separated from the other students and all four of our boys were faced with the daunting prospect of crossing the Lake. 

Sirius stared uncaringly at the boats, as he did everything he saw that day, but James was the very embodiment of excitement. Under protest, Sirius and James took the same boat, and Remus and Peter fairly clung to each other so as to avoid separation. 

All at once, the Giant Squid decided to make an appearance.

The tentacle came within inches of Sirius' face.

James giggled.

Come on Black, not scared of the Squid are you? You'll never make Gryffindor that way.I intend to be placed in Slytherin.Ooh, aren't we something?

Sirius did not respond.

You know something? I'm sure that everyone would just _love_ to hear the story of courageous Sirius Black, and his escapades with the Giant Squid.You wouldn't!

James said nothing, only grinning his most malicious of grins.

What do you want?Oh I don't want anything. Just lighten up?You are a very strange person.

James shrugged. 

I am who I am.Fair enough.

There was silence for some time, until James began flicking water at his stoic boat partner.

What the bloody hell do you want!

James just laughed.

You are the most annoying, pathetic excuse for a wizard I have ever seen.Oi, don't be so uptight there Señor Black. You're at the same state as I am, and at the moment I think that you're pampered arms are no match for mine when it comes to wrestling.

Sirius gave him a look full of the purest Black haugtiness.

I'd like to test that.

Without another word, James launched himself forward. Sirius who was not expecting more than a heated debate was taken by surprise. James, however had overestimated the force it took to unseat Sirius Black. Momentum carried both boys over the edge of the boat and into the dark blue waves.

Remus and Peter gaped at the scene taking place a few boats over.

I think they're going to get detention on the first night.  
...

Spluttering, both boys attempted to explain themselves to the menacing Professor Minerva McGonagall at the same time.

I saw that this was no accident boys, now _please_ explain to me why you were fighting in the boats?Oh, we weren't fighting, Professor. We just got off-balance...

James nodded emphatically at Sirius, finally convinced that this boy knew more about getting out of sticky situations than himself.

Oh really? Boys, I have seven witnesses that heard a disagreement between you two in the boats.Oh...do you really think we'd act on them? Even close friends argue. The Squid brought up a tentacle under our boat just as we were about to make up.

Again, James tried to look as friendly towards Sirius as he could in the present situation.

Well, since it is your first night here, and we have no real proof against you, I will let you off.

Professor McGonagall cast a quick drying charm over both of them, and hurried them off towards the Sorting.

A/N: Well...anyway...I hope you enjoyed it. I really was unsure of when to end this one...and then I figured I'd be evil and keep you all waiting. 

Sirius is pretty...Black-y...don't you think? What are your takes on the way he's acting? I'd like to know...because there are so many different suspicions out there...


End file.
